


Between four walls

by BiUnicorn



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Sad Nicole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 16:43:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12063009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiUnicorn/pseuds/BiUnicorn
Summary: Between four walls Nicole felt weak.





	Between four walls

**Author's Note:**

> Hi folks.  
> Another one because I love to write about Nicole's feelings after the attack.  
> As I said before, english is not my official language, so...  
> Enjoy, or don't.

That morning Nicole was dealing with a whirlwind of thoughts in her head.  


She struck another punch in the garage in her house as she felt sweat dripping down her face. She held the punching bag tightly with her bandaged hands so she doesn’t hurt them and rested her forehead on it, sighing tiredly.  


It was interesting to be seen as a sort of super-heroine by the city's children, as a reference to the rest of the residents of Purgatory, even as a strong and protective figure to the Earp sisters.  


But between four walls, alone with her thoughts and insecurities, Nicole felt as vulnerable as a child. Even when she was sweaty, with all her muscles tense and breathing heavy, Nicole felt weak.  


A few weeks ago Nicole could say that she was a reference, because she believed in it, but since the attack at her own house the redhead's confidence was shaken.  


Nicole was taken aback by the presence of the brunette in the garage door. The redhead shivered when she heard Waverly's voice at the door catching her with the guard down, but realizing it was her girlfriend she tried to hide the trembling in her hands, failing.  


"Are you okay?" Waverly kept a worried look on the redhead.  


"Yeah, I just ..." Nicole broke off, swallowing. "Just training."  


"Your hands are shaking ..." The brunette took a few steps forward, coming close enough to see Nicole's swollen eyes. Waverly takes her hands on the redhead's shoulders and sighs. 

"Talk to me, baby."  


"I don’t even come close to the image that the whole city created of me." The redhead said with a sigh. "How many times have I ended up in the hospital in the last few months for not being able to defend myself?"  


"Nicole ..."  


"I should be able to take care of myself, and take care of you. We should take care of each other in the midst of this mess, but I haven’t been enough..."  


"You know that's not true," Waverly said, clutching Nicole's bandaged hands. "If it wasn’t for you both of us would be dead when Mercedes broke into your house. You saved me."  


"But you got hurt too. And I couldn’t help causing you all that suffering in the hospital."  


The sadness was evident on Nicole's face. Waverly knew that the redhead felt responsible for her safety, although it wasn’t an expectation she had on Nicole. But inevitably the cop felt that way, taking into account all the history with the revenants and the Earp curse.  


"Baby, you saved me," Waverly said, finishing the space between her body and Nicole's, both hands on the redhead's hot face. "You saved me so many times and in so many different ways ... And I'm no longer afraid of danger because I know you'll find a way to reach me somehow."  


"I just…"  


"Shh ..." The brunette interrupted. "I don’t want you to feel like you're not good enough because you are. You're more than that. I just want you to be careful because I couldn’t bear to see you hurt again."  


Nicole's gaze over Waverly was filled with pure adoration, and the redhead felt her insecurities vanish as the brunette ended the distance between her lips, kissing her.  


"By the way, did I mention how much I love to see you training?" Waverly was saying in the intermission of kisses in an attempt to cheer up her girlfriend.  


"A zillion times ... But I don’t mind to keep hearing it..." The redhead said smiling slightly.  


"So that smile on your face means you're okay?"  


"I'd say a little better, yes."  


"Great!" Waverly says pulling away and hauling her hair into a bun. "Because I was just hoping that you would like to train with me."  


The brunette cast a defiant look at Nicole who straightened her posture, tightened the gauze on her hands and drew a smile at the corner of her mouth.  


"Come on, baby."


End file.
